


The Sid Phillips Family

by MALayhee700



Category: Alternate ending - Fandom, Bo Peep - Fandom, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon), Mr Potato Head - Fandom, Sid Phillips - Fandom, Toy Story (Movies), Woody - Fandom, rex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disney, Disney Movies, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALayhee700/pseuds/MALayhee700
Summary: I'm writing an ongoing series of chapters, what if Sid won in the first Toy Story? I'm open to feedback.I have some chapters planned out on how I believe things would have gone down, if some factors in the original movie were altered. I plan to make this a character story for both Sid, Woody and Buzz. What does it mean to be a toy? What would have happened if they never made it back to Andy's house?
Kudos: 1





	The Sid Phillips Family

The cool breeze was passing along a green backpack, a backpack that belonged to a troubled child, infamous and feared in his own neighborhood. Sid Phillips, 11 years old, was on his way home from Pizza Planet after scoring two unique prizes from the crane game in the arcade that night. Inside the bag were two lost toys, from Sid’s neighbor, Andy Davis. The wheels on Sid’s skateboard were not as tight as they should have been, the boy was someone who always made the best, out of what he had around him, relying on his creativity, for the lack of money his parents had available. The wheels were making incongruous noises over the uneven pavement, Sid would then kick his board up as he approached curb facing his home. Woody was crippling with anxiety in the bag, not knowing what was about to become of him. Woody only had in the back up his mind, the image of Andy at Pizza Planet, how he was so close until Buzz climbed into the rocket shaped crane, throwing the only chance they had at reuniting with their owner. “Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here. You’re almost home.” Whispered Buzz as Sid was walking to his doorway. The LGM alien couldn’t contain himself and started talking in his role, like all the other LGMs did, “Nirvana is coming. The mystic portal awaits.”

Woody could not fathom the situation he got himself into, the began to feel instant regret for knocking Buzz out of that window, all that was in his mind, was the fear of never seeing Andy again. Woody immediately hushed the alien nuisance. ”Would you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out.” The door crept open, with the backpack slightly being ajar, the three toys saw a large, brutish and eager dog. Sid’s dog scud was too familiar to Woody, since Woody over the years has seen the toys Scud had torn to pieces. The cowboy doll crept further back in the deepest corner of the bag, trying to avoid being seen. Sid greeted his dog and was instructing him to sit down. Buzz himself looked confused, not having seen a large creature like this in the database at Star Command. Sid rewarded his loyal pet “I got something for you boy.” Sid pulled into his backpack and grabbed the LGM, as Woody and Buzz froze still, to avoid detection. The rubber green alien was placed on Scud’s snout.” Ready, set, now!” Sid yelled, as Scud flipped the alien into his mouth, violently swinging his head back and forth horizontally. Woody and Buzz looked in sheer terror, Woody especially more afraid than Buzz. “We’re going to die here, why did I do this?” the cowboy doll was under extreme stress, as he didn’t know how to accept his current situation. Buzz quickly retorted “Sheriff, we’re going to get out of this alive. I have dealt with Zurg’s most elite forces, in the Gamma Quadrant for over 10 years and…” Woody couldn’t listen to it anymore, he flipped Buzz’s visor open and proceeded to hastily lecture him once more. “You are a toy, nothing more than a toy! How many times do I need to repeat this to you? Shut up or you’re going to get us both killed.” Buzz took Woody’s advice and simmered down.

Sid opened his door and was taking the time to look for a package. It seemed that Sid was the only one in that room, normally his sister Hannah was playing around the entrance to the house, over here room at this time at night. “Maybe mom put my mail in the room? I should go and look.” Sid rushed up stairs, with his bag and skateboard in hand, Woody couldn’t anticipate what was about to happen next. “I can still experiment in here; I haven’t made anything in over a week.” Woody could not control himself, he was tempted to escape through the hole, even if Sid saw him. Woody took time to ponder to himself “I can’t just reveal myself, even if Sid isn’t my owner, no toy should be exposed like that.” Sid took some time to search his drawers but could not find anything that caught his attention. Sid’s cabinets and tool bench had nothing but severed toy heads, some loose limbs and useful adhesives like gorilla glue and staples. While Sid was distracted, Woody took time to observe Sid’s room, nothing but horror before him. Woody peaked out of the bag, noticed nothing but posters of metal bands, very outdated green carpet and the most shocking, a lava lamp with floating heads, floating around slowly. Sid decided that it was time to experiment with his new spoils. “Oh yeah! I have brand new toys in my bag, why am I wasting time going through all this junk? I have potential here. Woody’s fears peaked higher than they have ever been, he did not know if it was going to be him or Buzz, but the time for action had passed. Sid reached inside the beat-up backpack, Buzz didn’t flinch, as he naturally froze when Sid’s hand began to enter the bag. Woody didn’t freeze, he was hoping there was something else Sid had in mind to use. Sid’s hand passed the space ranger, Woody’s eyes began to dilate, and he moved to the opposite corner of the bag, trying to avoid Sid’s dirty hands. Sid ended up missing Woody, grabbed some half-eaten chocolate instead. 

The hand was ruffling all through the bag, Woody desperately maneuvering around trying to escape his fate. However, Woody’s attempts came to an end, the hand caught the cowboy doll’s leg. “There you are, what were you moving around in there?” Woody’s mind raced as Sid pulled him out, Woody’s thoughts rapid fired around in his head, could only think of what he had done wrong. “Potato Head was right about me, I’m jealous. I should have accepted the Buzz is Andy’s favorite toy now. If only I hadn’t pushed him put that windows.” Sid closed the zipper on his bag, preventing Buzz from getting out. Buzz started to panic, trying to formulate some escape. “Blast! The doors seem to be sealed by some sort of binding agent.” The reckless 11-year-old boy, thew the bag into his locked closet. Buzz tumbled around in the bag, as it soon landed in some discarded laundry. Sid’s attention was now entirely focused on Woody, he was impressed at what he had found. “You don’t look like you’re made anymore, well good then. I think we have a special treatment for you.” Sid laughed menacingly. Sid threw Woody against his wall, the cowboy doll landed on Sid’s filthy bed. “I can see that your will is strong.” Sid retorted as he walked across him room, as if he were a government agent. Sid then turned his head around to the cowboy doll. “well we have ways of making you talk.” Woody, still in his frozen state, was not even processing fear anymore, he could only lay back. Sid rushed over to Woody, grabbed him with one fast swipe. Sid’s gross, plaque ridden teeth were up to Woody’s face, Sid was downright taunting the cowboy. “Where are your rebel friends now?! Hahahahaha!” Sid began to use both hands, applied pressure to Woody’s head. The soft plastic was being clamped in Sid’s hands, Woody felt no pain, being a toy, but still psychologically was in turmoil. Sid’s second hand was pulling from Woody’s torso, with enough pressure applied, a “pop” sound came from Woody’s head. Sid discarded Woody’s body onto his tool bench, he then looked at the decapitated head.” If you’re not going to talk, I’m afraid extreme measures are acceptable. The chamber of radiation awaits!” Sid rushed over to an old microwave that he had never used on a toy before. 

Woody’s head was perfectly placed on the glass turntable. Sid turned the Microwave on for three minutes, and at that point, Woody’s fate was sealed. Woody had flashbacks of his time with Andy, how he watched him grow ever since he was a baby. Woody started to dig into older memories of Andy’s father, his previous owner. Woody’s final memory of Mr Davis, was the day he handed him to Andy at age 3. Woody could not cry, but the emotions racing through his head, were just as painful as being pelted by microwaves. The three minutes were up, as Sid opened the microwave door, there were some plastic fumes escaping the door. Woody’s head was slightly melted, from his painted hair top, a small hole was formed. “Why won’t you talk!” Sid aggressively grew frustrated during his role play. Sid had decided that another round in the microwave was the way to end his little game. “I’m afraid your army has lost Sheriff. I will end your suffering quick.” Sid punched in 10 more minutes, and as the microwave ran its course, Woody’s consciousness began to wane, as he would black out, way before the 5-minute mark passed. Buzz was close to finding an escape from Sid’s bag, using a rusty pair of scissors and some pliers, Buzz go the zipper forced open from the inside. “I could have gotten out of there faster; I need to find the Sheriff so we can depart this forsaken planet.” Buzz began to rummage through the laundry and garbage in Sid’s closet. There wasn’t a way to unlock the closet door from the inside, even though Buzz jumped to the doorknob, rattling it. Sid heard the noise and went to investigate. The door was pushed open, with Buzz flying towards the wall where the door swung open. “That was so weird, there’s nothing in here. Oh well I have a cowboy to finish up.” Sid returned to the Microwave, as he opened the door, the fumes only got worse. Sid immediately opened his windows to air out the room, to avoid his father complaining. “Let’s see how much of you is left” Sid chuckled a psychotic demeanor. Woody’s head was deformed beyond recognition, there was plastic melted to the plate, that needed to cool down before Sid removed Woody’s remains. The head had a large open gap, where Woody’s left eye used to be, that was pushed further down his face. The right side of Woody’s face, his right eye was protruding outward. The plastic seams were mostly covered in green bubbles from the long exposure to the microwave radiation. Sid was truly impressed with microwaving a toy for the first time. “I should start doing this more often, cheaper than explosives.” As Woody’s head left the microwave, the plastic melts solidified to a point, where Sid plucked him off the plate, a portion of the right side of his head was so flat, it could evenly be placed on a table, with no possibility of rolling over. Sid had heard a knock at his door, he put Woody off to the side, and hesitantly hid the microwave under his bed. 

“Sid can you open up?” shouted a young girl’s voice. Sid aggressively opened the door “What is it now Hannah?” Hannah wasn’t having it with Sid’s complaints, the young girl told him mom was concerned about the smell coming from his room. “Mom’s wondering what you’re doing in your room.” Sid was angry that he abruptly ended his fun “It’s none of your business what I do up here.” Hannah was tending to her doll Jannie, brushing off whatever her brother was spewing out of his mouth.” Hannah did my package come in the mail?” Hannah without a care in the world, looked down at Jannie and replied “ I don’t know.” Sid was growing more agitated. “What do you mean you don’t know?” Hannah sarcastically retorted “I don’t know.” Sid looked down at Jannie and decided that he needed another subject for experimentation. “Oh no, Hannah!” Hannah couldn’t react to Sid snatching Jannie out of Hannah’s hand, Hannah cried out “What?” Sid looked down on his younger sister “Look Jannie, she’s sick!” Hannah tried to tug Sid’s door open, as Sid retreated into his room. “Sid, give her back! Sid! Sid!” Hannah tried her hardest to pull the door from her brother, but Sid finally slammed the door and locked it with numerous locks. Sid took the small doll and got an immediate idea as he looked towards Woody. Sid rushed over to grab Woody’s cooled down head, he had Jannie in his other hand as he brought them both to the work bench. 

“Oh no, we have a sick patient here, Nurse. Prepare the O.R., stat!” Sid reached for the loose string to turn on a bare light bulb to Illuminate his messy workstation. “Patient is... prepped. Sid tightened Jannie to the tool bench with a pry and strapped a surgeon’s mask to his face. “No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before.” Hannah was knocking continuously on the door, Sid realized he needed to be quick, as he was already bummed out he couldn’t take the time to work further on Woody. Sid grabbed large scissors, and took several cuts to remove Jannie’s head, Sid just couldn’t contain his laughter. Woody’s head was removed from the damaged plate, and Sid needed something fast to complete the process. The soldering iron on Sid’s table was commonly used, but Sid eventually settled for Gorilla Glue. Woody’s deformed head was placed on Jannie’s body, and Sid reached for the glue. “Now for the tricky part.” Sid gleefully applied the glue, was precise enough to not make a mess, making it seem it was a perfect operation. “Doctor, you've done it!” the operation was complete, as Sid let out a self-flattering remark to himself. Hannah stopped knocking as Sid opened the door, the little girl’s eyes widened in shock as she seen what has become of her favorite doll. “Jannie's all better now.” Hannah let out a loud shriek and bolted downstairs to her mother “MOM! MOM!” Sid rushing to defend himself, tossed Woody and Jannie’s fusion to his bed, “She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true!” 

The door slammed, and only Woody and Buzz remained in the room, it seemed that way at least. Woody laid in front of the shut door, seemed unresponsive. There was nothing but dead silence in the room, after the terror Woody went through, and with Buzz locked in the closet, there seemed to be no chance at returning to Andy’s. “I need to get out of here, there’s no telling what Zurg will do with those plans to annihilate an entire planet.” Buzz continued to struggle with the door, but outside something strange was looming. There was some mechanical clicking from the dark corners of Sid’s room. The clicks continued to get closer and closer, as if they were walking towards someone. Buzz was close enough to hear this. “What is that noise?” Over to Woody and Jannie’s body, a twitch occurred, there was a consciousness in this creation Sid has crafted. Woody’s consciousness started to slowly return, but he had never felt this way before. Woody never muttered a word, but he saw a blurry vision, of what appeared to be toys, coming to him. Woody’s thoughts were also simple, cloudy and riddled with confusion. The mechanical clicking approached closer to what was once, a cowboy doll.


End file.
